Bare Necessities
by ClemintineFixx
Summary: Jack catches Hiccup in his house naked. Cuteness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Bare Necessities.

HiJack

Hiccup/Jack Frost.

* * *

Hiccup walked out of the shower. He looked around the bathroom.

_Damn it. I forgot my towel. _

Hiccup thanked the gods that no one was home. He walked quickly to his room completely naked. When he shut the door he noticed it was slightly colder in his room than the rest of the house. He turned around and there he was. Jack Frost. Hiccup blushed and stuttered. He quickly looked around the room for a towel, a blanket, anything to cover himself up.

"Hey Hiccup." Jack said looking at Hiccup in all his glory.

Finally Hiccup grabbed the blanket from his bed and covered himself with it.

"W-what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked still fumbling with the blanket trying to cover all of himself.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I just thought it'd be nice to check up on my good friend Hiccup."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and noticed Jack was starring at the blanket that was wrapped around his Hiccup's body. It was like he was taking the blanket off him with his eyes. Hiccup looked away from him, still blushing. He walked to his dresser and started to look for clothes. Jack walked up and hugged him from behind. The blanket started to slip off Hiccup's shoulders.

"Jack what are you doing?" Hiccup asked leaning into Jack, still blushing bright red.

"Just hanging around. What? Are you not happy to see me?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow and turning Hiccup around to face him. The blanket slid down more showing off Hiccup's pale freckled chest.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, you just surprised me is all." Hiccup said trying to move the blanket back up over his shoulders, but Jack stopped him by kissing his shoulder.

Hiccup shivered at the feel of the chilling kiss. Hiccup grew to love the cold touch Jack brought. Every time its cold Hiccup thinks about Jack and the time they spend together. Jack continued to kiss Hiccup. His shoulder, then up to his collar bone, and then the crook of Hiccup's neck. Hiccup gasped a little when Jack bit lightly on that part of his neck. Jack chuckled, then kissed his way up Hiccup's neck. Finally he reached Hiccup's lips. Jack pecked his lips lightly. Hiccup rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Jack again. Jack backed up a bit, making Hiccup stumble and the blanket fall around Hiccup's hips. Hiccup's blush spread across his chest. Hiccup tried to kiss Jack again, but Jack kept moving backwards. This went on till the last time Hiccup tried to kiss him, Jack moved back and fell on top of Hiccup's bed with Hiccup falling on him.

The blanket was barely staying on Hiccup's hips now.

Jack moved his hands to Hiccup's hips and pulled him up closer to him. He kissed Hiccup's nose, then his forehead, then both his cheeks, he finally reached his mouth. It was a sweet kiss, but also a long one. When their lips parted Hiccup smiled.

"You really are very charming." Hiccup said laying his head down on Jack's chest.

"Thanks Hiccup. You're adorable."

"I love you, Jack."

Jack looked at Hiccup, his heart almost stopped out of pure happiness. He hugged Hiccup close to him.

"I love you more than anything Hiccup."

Jack kissed the top of Hiccup's head and closed his eyes. They fell asleep like this.

* * *

Should I add more? Was this enough? I hope you enjoyed! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Bare Necessities.

Hiccup and Jack woke up holding each other. The blanket was so low on Hiccup's hips it was almost a damn sin. Jack woke up before Hiccup and he just laid and watched his boyfriend sleep. Hiccup looked so peaceful.

"I love you." Jack whispered

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He sleepily smiled and curled up closer to Jack. Even though Jack can be cold to the touch, Hiccup was always emanating heat. Enough for himself and Jack. Jack pulled the blanket from Hiccup so now he was lying naked on top of Jack.

"Heyyyyy, give it baaack." Hiccup lazily whined.

"Not happening." Jack said keeping the blanket out of Hiccup's reach.

Hiccup pouted. "Please."

Jack shook his head. This made Hiccup glare playfully and reach for the blanket. Jack pulled it away even more. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He sat up so that he was now straddling Jack naked.

"I like this a lot better." Jack said scanning over Hiccup's perfect and freckled body. Jack always loved Hiccup's freckles. They are everywhere, and Jack loved every single one of them. Jack loved everything about Hiccup, to him Hiccup is everything. He is perfect.

"Quit staring at me." Hiccup said while blushing.

"Why?" Jack said while sitting up, moving Hiccup more to his lap. "I have a beautiful boyfriend who I love very much. Why can't I stare?"

This comment made Hiccup blush even more. He looked down at his own bare body. Hiccup didn't think he was anything special. He was just another person, with a body. He looked up to Jack's eyes. When they locked eyes, Ice blue met a grassy green. Hiccup leaned over and kissed Jack on the lips softly and Jack kissed back. Jack put his hands in Hiccup's hair and it made things feel more heated. Hiccup could feel his member getting harder, the more that they made out and the more Jack tugged at his hair. When they separated for air, Jack looked down then back up, smirking.

"Someone is a bit excited." Jack said biting his lip.

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. This made Jack chuckle and flip their positions. Jack was now on top of Hiccup. Jack kissed Hiccup's chin, then made his way down. Kissing Hiccup's neck, and giving some more attention to a quite sensitive spot just above Hiccup's collar bone. He then kissed his way down Hiccup's chest, using his hands to tease with his nipples. This made Hiccup moan softly. Jack continued to kiss downward and got to just above Hiccup's dick. Jack started kissing and biting right there, making sure to leave a very noticeable hickey.

Once Jack was satisfied with the way the hickey looked, he kissed the head of Hiccup's dick. Hiccup made a quick inhale and gripped the sheet on his bed. Jack then licked the top of Hiccup's dick and put the rest in his mouth. Hiccup was moaning out at the feeling that Jack was giving him. It was hot and cold mixed together and it was driving Hiccup crazy. Hiccup tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and involuntarily bucked his hips forward.

Jack took Hiccup's dick out of his mouth with a 'pop' sound and sat up. He took his shirt off and started to undo his pants. Hiccup pushed Jack so that he was laying flat on the bed, his pants only half undone. Hiccup made quick use of his hands and pulled Jack's pants down and tossed them to the side.

Hiccup put all of Jack's length in his mouth and started sucking. Jack threw his head back. Hiccup was amazing at giving head. Hiccup quickened his pace and Jack was getting close. When Hiccup tasted pre-cum he stopped and got on top of Jack. He positioned his ass over Jack's dick and slowly slid himself down on top of Jack. Hiccup moaned as he made his way down. When Hiccup was completely seated on top of Jack, Jack moved his hands to Hiccup's hips. Hiccup took this as a sign to move. Hiccup complied and started moving himself up and down on Jack's dick. The room was being filled with both Jack and Hiccup's moans.

They moved at the same pace getting faster and harder as they both reached their climax.

"Jaaack~"

"Hic-cup!"

They both moaned each other's names as they came at the same time. They closed their eyes as the road out their orgasm. Hiccup moved himself off of Jack and laid next to him. They moved closer to each other as Jack pulled the blanket over them.

"I love you Jack." Hiccup said as he was about to drift to sleep.

"I love you more Hiccup." Jack said as, he too ,fell asleep.


End file.
